


Kissed By Blaze

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Naraku turns pyromaniac.
Series: The 6ixth Session [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Kissed By Blaze

Originally Published August 2, 2007

* * *

Petals shriveled from red to black. Dried, crumbled. A dust of ash rained upon the ground.

One by one blossoms of cherries transformed, once living, now dead, to be forgotten: up and gone with a puff of smoke.

Yet emerged, new and different, life that was death. With light, with heat, its long drifting tendrils. That fire! Did it not resemble a beast?

A demon?

The demon!

Naraku smiled.

The tree, the world, everything wanted that transformation. To be perfect amid flames of fire.

Kagura appeared. And it imagined how she would be beautiful if just kissed by blaze.


End file.
